Free Choices
by Dragons4ever
Summary: Blair calls Maka out on her opinion about promiscuous people.


**A/N: I have never written Blair before, only mentioned her in previous fics. So here is my attempt as writing motherly/sisterly!Blair because I think she'd be really cool in that role and I probably don't do her justice. This was also some weird attempt on my behalf to comment on the fandom's tendency to write Maka as a slut shamer, which to my memory (and I may be wrong) has no canonical evidence beside her loathing for the fact that her father's promiscuity led to the break down of her family. But whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, its characters or story lines. This is simply a work of fiction through which I tried to interpret a character in a certain way and comment on a fandom. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was no secret that Maka Albarn thought very ill of people who had sex with a variety of partners. You only had to look as far as how she referred to her own father to see what she thought of them. It made some people uneasy with which the venom she threw around the word 'whore' and 'slut' when not only referring to her father and people she knew slept around quite a bit, but also some of her fellow schoolmates, particularly her partner's 'fanclub'.

Blair had lived with Maka and Soul for less than a week when she realised the full extent of Maka's hatred towards those of a more promiscuous nature. And after five years of watching such behaviour go largely unchecked by her father, friends or partner, she finally decided to step in and confront the young woman on her, essentially, slut shamming tendencies.

"Maka-chan, nyah," she cooed, curling up on Maka's bedspread in cat form as the girl read. "Do you respect Bu-tan as a person?"

Maka glanced up from her novel, confusion written on her face. "Well, yes, of course."

"Do you think Bu-tan is a good person?"

The blonde nodded, unsure as to where the conversation was headed.

The cat cocked her head and looked at her. "Do you think less of her because she sleeps with a lot of guys?"

Maka's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think it's a very good career choice..."

"But does that make Bu-tan less of a person, less of a good person, for doing that?"

Blair watched with some feeling of satisfaction as Maka blinked. "Blair, I don't know-"

"Am I your friend, Maka-chan?" she interrupted.

"Yes," Maka replied firmly. "But what is your point?"

Blair started licking a paw. "Do my nocturnal activities affect you in any way?"

Maka eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected question. "W-well no. Except for when you're with Papa."

"But other than that?"

Maka shook her head. "No, it doesn't affect me, I don't even know who they are."

"So-" there was a poof of purple smoke as the figure of a young woman replaced that of a cat "-does it affect you when someone you don't know has a lot of sex? Or tries to?"

"...No," Maka finally murmured after a moment of silence.

Blair smiled softly. "Why does Maka-chan call all of Soul-kun's fangirls mindless bimbos and sluts? Does what they do affect you, since he never even looks at them except to tell them to go away?"

The young meister seemed to finally catch on to what Blair was trying to say. She didn't reply.

The purple haired woman wrapped an arm around the younger girl and pulled her into an embrace. "Bu-tan knows that Deathscythe's infidelity hurt Maka-chan very much. But just because he was a promiscuous cheater does not mean everyone who is promiscuous is a cheater, or the other way around." She stroked Maka's hair gently, knowing that being gentle was best when calling the meister out, having watched her partner do it multiple times over the years. "Bu-tan knows that you think all women, all _people_, should be able to choose to do what they want. Why not include sex in that as well? If someone wants to have sex, does that make them a bad person? If they want to have a lot of sex, does that make them a bad person? If they don't want to have any sex, does that make them a bad person too?"

Blair paused and Maka shook her head.

"Then maybe Maka-chan could give some of these girls a little slack and not call them such bad names, nyah?"

The blonde laughed hollowly. "Yeah, maybe."

Blair cheered, deliberately being over-enthusiastic. "Bu-tan knows Maka-chan can do it! If she can think Bu-tan is a good person, why not everyone else?"

Maka laughed genuinely this time and pulled away from the cat's embrace. "Let's not go overboard."

Blair giggled and nodded, booping the girl lightly on the nose with her index finger, giggling again as the girl went a bit cross-eyed. "Sure thing Maka-chan." Then magical cat smirked slightly before leaning in close to Maka's face. "Now, since that's out of the way, why don't we talk about you and scythe boy. Bu-tan know how much you look at each other and how much you both want to fu-"

"Blair!"


End file.
